


Gnomic

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [66]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Tony leaves, the team gets a new probie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gnomic

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 7/7/1999 for the word [gnomic](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/07/07/gnomic).
> 
> gnomic  
> Uttering, containing, or characterized by maxims;wise and pithy.
> 
> I'm not really happy with my use of the word or the semi-original character. Hope it's not too horrible for you guys.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Gnomic

The new probie stared aghast at the crime scene before them. He couldn’t help it he reached out to touch the body and his hand was quickly slapped away. “Rule #2, Probie.” Bishop and McGee chorused together. “Always wear gloves at a crime scene.”

The Probie blinked breaking out of his shock at the gruesome death. Turning to Bishop and McGee, he asked. “How many more maxims are there?”

“About 50.” Gibbs replied glaring at the probie. “McGee teach the probie better. And make sure he’s following rule 9.”

“What’s rule 9? Is he always so gnomic?” The probie asked confused.

“Never go anywhere without a knife.” Bishop and McGee brandished their knives together. McGee pulled a second knife out and handed it to the probie.

The probie stared between the other 3 members of the team in shock. “This is really normal?”

“Yep. You haven’t seen anything, yet.” Bishop pitched in. 

“He used to be better before Tony left.” McGee muttered under his breath trying to prevent Gibbs from hearing. “You’re in for a rough go of it, Probie. Sorry.” McGee finished out loud.


End file.
